Next Contestant
by Myriad-13
Summary: Ranger's POV on a distraction, in which his Aplha side comes to play.


**A/N: Based off the song by Nickelback: 'Next Contestant.' **I thought it would be interesting to see a distraction through Ranger's eyes, especially when he's all keyed up.

Rated M for some swearing and violence.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I'm simply using them for fun.

* * *

**Next Contestant**

* * *

**RPOV**

Another day, another distraction.

As usual, my Babe is smokin' in a violet strapless sheath that clings to her like a second skin. Silver heels adorn her feet, extending her legs so they look like they go on forever. Her brown curls are tousled and sexy, her makeup flawless.

She's perfect and beautiful.

And I hate that everyone else can see her too.

But Steph, ever the professional, keeps tackling the challenge of going after these guys who are the scum of the Earth. I feel like an ass each time, but the simple truth is that she's the best.

Better than Jeanne Ellen was and could ever hope to be.

She's sauntering towards the door of the bar, and her bright blue eyes turn to me for a moment before she goes in. Searching for one last encouragement.

"Go get 'em tiger," I say quietly into the microphone on my collar.

It's all she needs and she smiles at me as if I've given her the world on a silver platter with a side of pineapple upside-down cake.

It warms my dark soul.

Before I ponder on that line of thought, I think about the perp inside as I slide out of my car. Brian Jones, 35, serial killer. Likes confident, sassy brunettes and also as a little bonus likes to carve his initials on the small of their backs before he goes in for the kill. His MO is to carve, disfigure, and then finish off with three stabs to the heart region. Not a nice guy. He's been on the run as an FTA in four states for two years. When we bring him in, the $3 million is RangeMan's, although a big cut will be for Stephanie, seeing as she's the bait in this dangerous venture.

Standing beside the door, I let the corners of my mouth tilt up in a sinister smirk.

Bring on the next contestant.

My mind's eye shows Steph in that short purple dress. I hate what she's wearing in times like this. I could just imagine the _over-_appreciative gazes of other men as she walks in, completely unaware of how desirable she is.

If Jones even touches her while she's luring him out… let's just say I can't wait until I give him what he deserves.

Lester and Tank talk quietly over the comm. line, in clear view of Stephanie in case she needs them. Lester makes a comment on my Babe's long, beautiful legs, and I growl, letting him know how I feel on that matter.

Of course, being my cousin, the bastard simply laughs.

I can't help it. I've fought too long for Steph and I to finally be together, and so my possessiveness comes out more often than I'd like.

Steph's voice comes over the line as she begins her distraction, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Hi." A simple word, spoken in a low, alluring tone. She's too good at this.

"What's a pretty lady doing in a place like this?" asks the skip.

I can almost hear her shudder at his line, but her voice keeps it's sultry and smooth tone. "Just lookin' for a bit of fun. Feeling a bit adventurous tonight. The last guy I was with had no sense of…adventure." She pauses and then purrs, "You look like a pretty fun guy."

Yeah, so fun he's particularly fond of blood play and marking his victims.

Their banter starts, and I know she's got the idiot hooked.

"Boss," Cal says over the line.

"Report," I reply commandingly. He's the DJ, and has a view over the whole room, so he'd know if there was some extra threat to Stephanie.

"I've had some men and two women ask if I know anything about Bombshell."

"Like?" I snap.

"If she comes here often, what her favourite drink is."

I feel the rage boil within as I say, "So they think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her? Assholes. They should know it's not gonna work."

I know my Babe hears this and she falters in her conversation slightly and I regret the blank tone I used. It's not my fault she's so sexy and gorgeous that everyone in this seedy bar wants to know her better.

"C'mon Bombshell, you got this in the bag," Tank encourages quietly, and I am reminded once more why he is both my best friend and SIC. He keeps me in check when I start to edge out.

Fingering the butt of my gun, I fantasize of marching in there and claiming Steph as my own in full public view, so everyone would know she's mine. Just as much as I'm hers. I'd kiss her like no tomorrow and whisk her away back to my apartment. The visual calms me slightly.

"Ooh, being forward are we?" I hear Steph say in a breathy, tight voice, and I know that the bastard's touched her leg a bit higher than meant to be decent.

Oh yeah, this time somebody's getting hurt.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I hear Jones say.

"Okay," Stephanie replies.

Showtime.

And I'm completely ready.

Dropping into a ready stance, I close my eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with all the strength I was trained to use.

A snatch of loud music and chatter as the door opens and the quiet click of high heels echo off the pavement, and the sounds have me springing into action.

As I reach for the bastard who will have one less testicle if he decides to struggle, I take a moment of glee at the expression on his face.

He looks like he's going to piss himself.

Some serial killer.

Steph moves to safety, playing the part as the woman who has no clue what's going on as my fist makes contact with his worthless body, aiming at his face, neck, chest, and groin. I make no sound but for breathing as I pound out my aggression, the perp screaming in pain. It satisfies me. It's vengeance for the way he treated Steph. Vengeance for all those women he killed. Reaching for his hand I crush it in my grip, ensuring he will never have full competent use of it ever again without extensive surgery.

I finally am done, content, and leave him for Tank and Lester to cuff, and reach for the towel my Babe is holding out for me. I take it and wipe the blood off my hands. When I look into her eyes, there is no judgement. There is an unspeakable connection between us, and I know she's just relieved I have gotten under control. Her eyes then darken with lust as she looks over me.

We take off our earpieces and mikes out just before she says what's on her mind.

"You know, there's something incredibly hot and sexy about you beating up a guy and defending my honour."

I give her one of my true smiles and she steps closer to me, drawn by our mutual attraction.

"Bring on the next contestant Babe," I whisper as I touch my lips to hers in a soul-searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Let me know what you thought, I am a review slut after all ;D


End file.
